PPC Rec Center/Guvnor Of Space's Rec List
I have read a fair bit of fanfic in my day. So here are my reccomendations. There are four categories: Good Single Fandom Fic, Great Single Fandom Fic, Good Crossovers, Great Crossovers. There are a lot more 'Great' fics versus 'good' fics because the great ones are more likely to stick in my head. Good Single Fandom Recommendations Another Chance by Kim Hoppy Rated M *Complete *Animorphs *Loren tries to make a life, all the while remembering she has a son who wants nothing to do with her. *Why I like it: Not a terribly exciting fanfic, but it focuses on a character who doesn't get a ton of attention in canon. It's interesting and well written, if nothing else, and it's a good 'after the war' fic, from the perspective of someone who was a part of it, but not a part of it. Fallout: Child of Atom: Remastered Edition by SentientSurferRated M *Complete, also has a complete sequel *Fallout *In 2297, 220 years after the great nuclear apocalypse, the highwayman Dameon 'Demon' Rayes wanders the vast, urban desert the bombs left behind. During his travels he comes across a beautiful orphan, a shadow government, and the clues to an ancient mystey *Why I like it: The main character aproaches mild Studom, but never really makes it there, which is good, although a couple times he gets uncomfortably close. Unfortunately, this does suffer technical issues, although not enough to decrease comprehension. Still ,this, and its almost-great (and much more technically sound) sequel are worth reading, and I heartily recommend them. The Wheel by L. Emmist Rated K+ *Complete *Animorphs *The Animorphs face what may prove to be their biggest challenge yet - Driver's Ed. - PG for action. - *Why I like it: This is a fun one. It's a lot like one of the books, which is cool, but nothing terribly original. Still, it is a lot of fun, and I recommend it. Great Single Fandom Recommendations Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle by Inverarity Rated K+ *Complete, but part of an in-progress series *Harry Potter *The war against Voldemort never reached America, but all is not well there. When 11-year-old Alexandra Quick learns she is a witch, she is plunged into a world of prejudices, intrigue, and danger. Who wants Alexandra dead, and why? *Why I Like It: It's really well written, it has a really interesting story, and its a GOOD American Wizard story, with a female OC no less. The whole series is good, but I won't bother linking them here. AnthropologyAnthropology by JasonTheHuman Rated Everyone (K equivilent) *Complete *My Little Pony:FIM * Humans. Truth or myth? Ancient lost civilization or just an old pony's tale? No pony has ever seen one, and most haven't even heard of them. But Lyra knows that these wonderful creatures are more than just old legends, and she's going to find out... and possibly drive her roommate insane in the process. * Why I like it: It's well written, and interesting. To say more would be spoilers. Blue Sky by wafflestories Rated T *Complete *Portal *Meteors, signals, apologies, and that tricky little thing called humanity- four years after the events of Portal II, Wheatley's been handed a second chance, but it's not going to be plain sailing… *Why I like it: It's fun. And it ties the Portal canon into the Half Life canon pretty well. But really, it spends most of its time developing Wheatley and Chell, and yes, shipping them. That's not quite as impossible as you'd think. I give this author credit for being creative, and making Wheatley incredibly sympathetic. Fear by Lady Kino Rated K+ *Complete *Animorphs *Unlike those war heroes we hear so much about, I can tell you my name. I can tell you name and my address and my e-mail and not fear that someone will come to kill me. Because for a year and a half, I was a Controller. Complete! *Why I like it: Yes, I like Yeerks. Yes, this fic has a sympathetic Yeerk as a character. Yes, it is excellent. Free Radical by Shamus Young Rated PG? *Complete *System Shock *My novel. It's a sci-fi story that explores artificial intelligence. It's also fanfiction, so don't let anyone catch you with it or you'll have to explain why you're reading internet fanfiction. *Why I like it: It'll suck you in, it will. It also, as it says in the description, explores the nature of AI, and gives a reason as to why one would got bonkers. It's also a survival story, and generally fun. The Sith Who Brought Life Day by Ophelia Rated PG *Complete *Star Wars *An Imperial officer loses a bet and has to get Darth Vader a present for Life Day. *Why I like it: It's good. You don't need any knowledge of the EU to appreciate it, and the viewpoint character is an unrepentant, well written imperial. walked right out of the machinery by rydra wrong Rated PG-13/R *Complete *Stargate SG-1 *Stargate SG-1 season 6 AU. The one where Ba'al's Jaffa got there thirty seconds faster. *Why I like it: This is AU done well. Really, really, really well. To say more would be spoilers. Good Crossover Recommendations Crumpets Aren't My Style by Marz1 Rated T *Complete *Harry Potter x Stargate SG-1 *General O'Neill is sent on a nice relaxing dipolmatic mission in the U.K. Of course there's bound to be trouble when he runs into a murderous cult called the Death Eaters, who've some how gotten their hands on alien technology. SG1xHP REVIEW! *Why I like It: It's a good concept, surprisingly enough, and for the most part, it works. It's not perfect grammatically and technically, but I rather enjoy it. Medical Help by Checkerboards Rated T *Complete *Batman x Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog x The Adventures of Dr. McNinja *Dr. Crane, meet Dr. Horrible. Dr. Horrible, meet Dr. McNinja. Dr. McNinja, meet Batman. Readers, meet impending crossover insanity. *Why I like It: It's well written, and a hell of a lot of fun. You will laugh. Great Crossover Recommendations My Brain Slug by Insane Troll Logic Rated K+ *Complete *Animorphs x Scrubs *So Turk just extracted a brain slug from a patient, JD's being stalked by a red-tailed hawk and Cox has be acting a little different. Not your average day at Sacred Heart. Crossover with Animorphs *Why I like It: This crossover works so well its not funny. Also, JD's flashbacks/daydreams work surprisingly well in text form, at least coming from this author. Category:PPC Rec Center